


Rainbow's Hatred

by bansheegirl43



Series: Rainbow's Adventure [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, BTW, Can't believe that, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lols, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rainbow has issues, Rainbow is followed by three personalities, The three personalities have different amount of strengths at the beginning, Underfell are understanding in this multiverse, Wow that was a long tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: "HELP ME!"Rainbow screams in wingdings. He screams and screams for help, hoping that someone would hear his pleas as he is torn apart by the void. And as if sensing he was near his demise, three different souls attached to his injured soul. Now he is even more powerful than before and can use magic without any trouble to his supply.Let's just hope the multiverse is prepared for him.





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> HULLO! HERE YU GO!! ENJOY!! :D

"Hello? Justice? Hatred? Sadness?" Rainbow talks to himself in the void with curiosity. He wonders if they finally disappeared from his life so he can die. He only cried out because he was in so much pain back then.

 

A pink and yellow ghost pops up by him, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. " ** _Oh, were always here sweetheart~! No worries!_** " This makes him blush a dark grey. He won't lie, he has grown attached to the three ghosts. Less so for Hatred, obviously. Hatred is called that for a reason. ANYWAYS!

 

"Heh.. I wanted to ask all three of you a question. Can you call out Hatred and Sadness for me?" They never gave him their real names. Either they don't remember or they just don't want to share their names. Happiness nods and closes her eyes, focusing on pulling the two others out to be visible to Rainbow. Sadly, no matter how hard they try, they can't make themselves visible to anyone else. Only Rainbow since they're attached to his soul.

 

Slowly, two ghosts fade in in front of him. On the left is a dark blue and cyan blue ghost. On the right is a black and red ghost. " ** _Ugh, what you want you sack of bones??_** " Hatred asks fondly. And yes fondly. They've all grown attached to each other over the year they conversed and traveled the multiverse. They have yet to be spotted by the multiverse people yet, and that was a good thing. They won't expect what Rainbow has got in plan for them.

 

"Uhh... I was wondering.. if you guys wanted to go kill everyone in multiple universes?" A evil glint appears in all of their eyes. They been waiting for Rainbow to ask that for a long time now. The ghosts hated to see him so jealous of the happy universes. Time to show the multiverse that happiness is more rare than they think.

 

" ** _Oh, of course darling~! They deserve it after leaving you to ROT!_** " Justice smiles widely, encouraging the other two to go along.

 

" ** _Y-yeah.. all they do is make us hurt.. we should make them aware of our existence.._** " Sadness silently cries as she speaks, being the ever so shy person about sharing their opinion.

 

" ** _I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR THIS QUESTION!! LET'S GO ALREADY!!_** " Hatred screeches, red tears pouring out of his pitch black eyes. That was normal for when Hatred got excited.

 

"Heh.. Alright. Let's go." Rainbow turns, allowing the ghosts to fade away. He opens a grey ink-like portal and eagerly steps through to head out to the not-so-foreign universe;

 

Underfell.

 

* * *

 

 

He exits the portal into the world of Underfell. ' _No sleeping on tree branches today. Today, we shall attack Snowdin._ ' Hatred appears by his side, scanning their surroundings. They were surrounded by snow and trees. Rainbow calmly walks towards Snowdin, snow crunching under his feet. He has his lower face hidden in his dead brothers scarf, a dark blue hoodie, black jeans, and black sneakers. His hood is up with the scarf wrapped over it. 

 

" _ **Hey, HEY! Helloooo, Rain? You listening to me?!**_ " Hatred yells in his face, startling Rainbow out of his thoughts. He nods, not letting any possible nearby people know his voice. " _ **Well, what I WAS saying was that we better get a move on, ya hear me? Who knows how long Snowdin will wait for us?!**_ " 

He nods again, confirming to Hatred that he heard him and continues walking to Snowdin. He lets out a quiet hum, scanning his surroundings. Soon enough, he sees the pathway that starts from the ruins door and heads towards the town. He scans the area around the road, making sure it's safe to go out onto the road. When he spots nor senses no one, he walks out onto the road, sharp eyes looking everywhere- except up. He notices this when he senses a soul up a tree, standing on a branch. Swiftly, Rainbow turns to spot the Underfell Sans, who was glaring at him with suspicion and surprise. He seemed surprised that Rainbow was able to tell that he was there. After a few moments of staring at each other, Underfell Sans (Let's just call him Red) teleports a few feet in front of Rainbow.

 

Apparently, that was too close for Rainbow, so he summons five sharpened bones into the air to surround himself protectively, lets out a warning growl _just_ loud enough for Red to hear. Red raises up his hands in a placating manner, trying to calm down the seemingly scared multiverse traveler. Red was able to pick _that_ out, with the fact that no one in his universe would wear _that_. "ey bud, calm down. which universe you from?" The only thing visible to Red under the hood, which was Rainbow's two white eye lights, blacked out in surprise. 

 

' _H-he.. must not know that my universe is.. d-dead.._ ' Hatred hisses at that thought, being able to hear his thoughts since they share a soul. " ** _HEY! Focus! He's trying to get closer!_** " Rainbow hears Hatred's words, and instantly resummons his eye sight to see Red a foot closer, trying to inch further closer to him without alerting him. He lets out another growl, flinging one of the sharpened bones at Red's feet. Red lets out a yelp, but quickly regains his composure. Rain takes a couple steps back, making him appear like a skittish animal. 

 

"c-calm down bud, i'll _patella_ the truth, my name's sans. but people call me red since there is.. y'know.. multiple sans'? hehe.." Red lets out a nervous chuckle, eyeing the sharpened bones floating in the air warily. Red has to talk him down, or else he'll be dust. He only has one measly HP, after all. And he still doesn't know how this stranger knew he was there, maybe he accidentally made a bit of noise?

 

Rainbow lets out another growl, louder this time, and throws his four bones at Red- designated to hit him if he didn't dodge. Last second, Red moves out the way, staring at the spot he was with shock. "h-how?! how'd ya shoot those bones so fast?!" He was interrupted by having to dodge bones coming out from the ground. It was obvious that Rainbow wanted Red to leave, but Red refuses. He will find out who this person was!

 

And so the battle commences, one side trying to scare the other off. And the other side trying to exhaust them. When Red finally summons a few bones, sharpened like Rainbow's, and throws them at him, Rainbow turns into a gray inky puddle. He panics; did he accidentally kill him? He was proved wrong as the puddle started _moving_ , and reformed into the same person as before, a few feet away from his last place. Can he not teleport? Or is that his form of swift movement? Red has a lot of questions for this stranger, but all will be answered shortly he assumes. 

 

"hey, hff, bud! who are ya?! can i atleast get a name?!" Rainbow staggers at that, and ends up getting a bone from Red lodged in his shoulder due to the distraction. He lets out a scream, collapsing to the ground. He huffs and puffs (and blows the house down! :D) as he attempts to get up. He manages to get on all fours (not putting weight on the shoulder he got hit in) before Red teleports to his side. "sorry about that, didn't mean ta hit ya. ya okay?" Rainbow shoots a glare at Red, continuing to try getting up. Slowly, he raises to his feet. Rain grabs the bone in his shoulder, and with a _SHNK_! it's out his shoulder. He lets out a pained grunt, but that is the only noise he produces.

 

Red stares at Rainbow in fear as he starts standing to his full height, and now that they are closer to each other, it is obvious that Rainbow is atleast a foot taller than him. He's not taller than Papyrus, but for sure taller than him. "heh, what's with the _long_ face bud? sad ya got hit?" He couldn't help himself, his snarky attitude coming back full force. He lets out a gasp as he is picked up by his hood, forced to be eye level with a grey flaming pupil, filled with **~~HATRED~~**. The first ever words he says to Red is bone-chilling.

 

"CALL ME BUD AGAIN AND I WILL NOT HESITATE TO END YOU. CALL ME.." He looks to the side, seemingly thinking. He then looks back to Red, determination showing in his pupil. "CALL ME RAIN."

 

With that said, Rain throws Red onto the floor, and summons a grey ink-like portal behind himself. He lets himself fall into it, disappearing along with the portal. 


	2. Retry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering from his injury (from some monster food) he travels back to Underfell, and this time actually gets some LOVE. The LOVE brings out some unwanted memories.

Doggo lets out a scream as a sharpened white bone stabs right through his torso, turning him into dust right after. After all, all people need is intent to kill monsters. On the first few monsters Rainbow tried to kill, he needed encouragement from Hatred to harden his resolve. Now he expertly executes all the monsters in Snowdin, all except Red and his brother. His LV is so high that his cold, emotionless mask does not drop. But on the inside he is crying because he disappointed his dead family.

 

Moving on, he leisurely walks to the area between Snowdin and Waterfall. The place where you fight Papyrus. When he walks into the completely blinding blizzard, he keeps walking. Walks until he sees a shadow of the 'stranger.' "RAIN. MY BROTHER HAS MET YOU BEFORE." And that is obviously Papyrus, the captain of the royal guard. Rainbow tenses at the sound of his name, almost forgetting that he told Red his nickname. He shouldn't have done that, now they have a name to the stranger that is him.

 

"NOW, LET'S SEE WHO IS UNDER THAT HOOD." Suddenly, Rainbow feels a presence behind him. Before he can whirl around to defend himself, his hood is pulled down. This reveals his smooth, round skull and two bright eyelights, frantic in panic. Quickly, he turns around and shoves Red to the snowy ground, producing a small "oof!" from him. Rainbow lets out a warning snarl, transforms into a grey puddle, and moves multiple feet away from them. He re-forms and glares at them, not even bothering to pull his hood back up now that they saw him. 

 

"heh, so you're a sans? never expected that. now, why don't ya tell us why you dusted our town?" Red says as he gets up, being helped up by his brother. Rainbow takes a step back, eye lights shrinking to pin pricks. Are they gonna say what he thinks they're gonna say? Please no.

 

"WE BELIEVE YOU CAN BE A GOOD PERSON- IF YOU JUST _TRY_!" He stumbles back, those words striking him to the _core_. He clutches his skull with both hands, trying to keep away the memories. Static fills his skull as flashbacks to his family pop up.

 

* * *

 

 

~~**"IT'S OKAY, SANS!... I BELIEVE IN YOU!"** ~~

 

~~**Papyrus dramatically poses, his black, yellow, and blue scarf dancing in the nonexistent wind. Sans lets out a series of coughs, smiling genuinely smiling at Papyrus, even as he is stuck in a bed, sick.** ~~

 

~~**"th-thanks p-pap... you're the greatest."** ~~

 

* * *

 

Rainbow lets out a scream, clawing at his skull to try to make it stop. 'MAKE THE MEMORIES STOP! MAKE THEM STOP!!!' He can't even tell if he's saying that aloud or not, that's how bad the static is. Rainbow claws at the area above his right eye socket, desperate. Another flashback comes to his eye lights.

 

* * *

 

 

~~**A goat monster. They are more beautiful than the sun itself in Sans' opinion. He weakly cradles her cheek, unable to put any strength in it as he is sick with weak magic. "t-tori... i'm so sorry! i don't even know if i'll be alive when the baby comes!" Sans is brought to being a sobbing mess in front of his true love, unable to keep the dark thoughts away. The baby's own father is so weak he wont even be there for his own _son_. ** ~~

 

~~**"Oh Sans.. it is quite alright. You'll make it, and you'll teach our child just how important the world around them is. You'll teach them how to play catch, how to share things, and many more." Toriel, despite looking worried, manages a determined smile. Tears leak out of both their eyes, and they press their foreheads together. "Love you, Sans."** ~~

 

~~**"l-love y-ya t-t-t-tori.."** ~~

 

* * *

 

 

He lets out another scream at this memory, clawing even more desperately at his eye socket. He then senses Red and Edge a foot away from him, trying to restrain him from clawing himself. He wasn't having it. He summons Hatred's version of a gaster blaster, making it blast a tunnel of focused energy at them- avoiding Rainbow. This works, as they jump back just in time to dodge it. But what he didn't expect was for them to continue trying to stop him. He whimpers, eye lights blacked out, as they finally tear his hands away from his skull and pin them to his side. Wait- when did he get on the snowy ground? Who knows. He struggles, terrified of what they will do to him. " _ **THEY'RE GONNA KILL YOU! DO SOMETHING! DON'T YOU WANT TO CONTINUE REMEMBERING TORIEL AND PAPYRUS AND THE OTHERS?!**_ " Hatred screams in his skull, making his headache even worse. It only served to panic him even more.

 

He lets out a low whimper, then screams, continuing to struggle against Red's much stronger arms. It's then he learns he has legs. He kicks at Red, but fails miserably. This whole time of panic, Red and Edge were trying to soothe him from his panic. Edge was petting his skull (avoiding the right eye socket area on purpose) and Red was making sure he didn't damage himself while talking along the lines of "it will all be okay" and "just calm down" but this made a heaviness settle in his soul.

 

Struggling and struggling, he lets out a scream, unsure if his **~~dead~~ ** family would hear him. He screams and screams, no words willing to escape him. He can feel his non-existent throat going raw. He screams until his non-existent throat finally saying enough is enough, clogging up. He lets out a broken sob, grey transparent tears pouring from his eye sockets. He feels magic start forcing his body to relax, and he unwillingly complies. With that, he passes out in the lap of Edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my attempt! Leave a kudos and comment to give me feedback! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos and a comment for feedback. I'm still new to this fanfic writing thing.


End file.
